yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
SNAPSHOTS
''' SNAPSHOTS''' If you wish to take in-world snapshots, click the Snapshot button on the bottom button bar. (You can also take quick snapshots by pressing Ctrl-` - this just asks for a location in which to save the picture, bypassing this window entirely.) The Snapshot window gives options which allow you to control where to save, how large the image should be, and several others. They are explained below. At the top is the snapshot preview area. This shows what part of your view will be included in the snapshot. Click the circular arrow to refresh the preview. Below the snapshot preview area, you can select where you wish the picture to be saved: * Profile: Saves the image to your Web Profile. * Email: Will send the picture using the email address associated with your avatar, to whatever email you designate. * My Inventory: The snapshot will be uploaded into YSL and saved to your Photo Album. * Save to my computer: The picture will be saved to your hard drive. You can select where with the Save/Save As button (see below). * Upload to Flickr: Allows you to upload the picture directly to Flickr. If this is the first time you are doing this, you will be asked to authenticate your account by logging into Flickr, and then authorizing Firestorm to access your account. Below, you are shown the size of the image (which will vary depending on the file format selected). (Note that changing some of the snapshot options will automatically refresh the view.) The next section deals with image information: * Size: Here you may select from a range of predefined image sizes, which will vary based on your video card, as well as how you are saving the picture. For example, if you are saving to inventory, the picture will be made square. You can also select a custom size, and specify values in the fields below. ( Note that giving a value which is larger that your actual screen resolution is not recommended; in some instances, this will result in artifacts appearing on the image.) * Format: You can select one of: PNG, JPG or BMP. (This option is not available for all save destinations.) * Temporary Image: Allows for temporary images; this is available only if you opt to upload the image to inventory. * Not available in regions that have SSA enabled. Further down is a button which will actually take and then save the snapshot; the label on the button will change depending on which option you selected above. For example, if you opted for Email the button will read Send; if you opted for saving to your computer, it will read Save - with a drop-down which allows you to Save As; that is, to select a location and a name. If you give no name, the picture name will default to Snapshot followed by a sequential number. Next down there is a thin wide button with a down arrow; if you press this, the window becomes larger and offers more options (the fully expanded window is shown to the right). This reveals the Capture section, where you may select what you wish to take a snapshot of: * Colors or Depth: Colors speaks for itself. Depth creates a grey-scale image where objects close by are dark, while those further away are light. Such an image can be combined with the Color image in image postwork. * Interface: If enabled, this will include the viewer interface in the picture. * HUDs: If enabled, any HUDs you might be wearing will be included in the picture. Finally some useful “general purpose” options: * Freeze Frame: If you click this, the entire scene will freeze (except particles) allowing you to capture that perfect moment, and then spend time in getting exactly the right camera angle. Uncheck this to disable the “freeze”. * Auto-Refresh: If enabled, the preview window will be updated every time you move the camera. Causes noticable client lag while enabled. Category:Viewer Category:Snapshot Category:Web Category:Profile Category:Email Category:Upload Category:Flickr Category:Size Category:Temporary Category:SSA Category:Color Category:Depth Category:Interface Category:HUD Category:Freeze Category:Frame Category:Refresh